Ad Noctum
by spacemonkey13
Summary: Bear with me as the story continues on. Albeit not in the speed some of you might want but here's the latest chapter...let me know what you guys all think.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bones. Though I'm sure I'm not the only one to wish they certainly did._

_AN: This is the first fanfiction I have __**ever**__ published. Criticisms, opinions, comments or whatnots are appreciated. I finally got the gumption to have one published after years of sitting on the sidelines and reading one fanfic after another. I hope that despite the run-of-the-mill story, you all might still appreciate it somehow._

Ad Noctum

Chapter I

He stares at nothing as he sits on his couch, nursing a lone bottle of beer. His mind is far, far away from where he cradles more than just liquor but also a broken heart.

Today started simply enough with a body that they needed to check out. He called his partner and she said she'll meet him on the scene. Although a bit confused, he knew she was her own woman and so he conceded and let the question in his mind slide.

Upon arriving at the crime scene, he scanned around for her all-too-familiar figure. He felt the corners of his mouth turn up almost involuntarily at the mere thought of his Bones. When he finally caught sight of her, his smile turned into a grin.

He approached her and offered his usual cheery greeting, "Hey, Bones!"

She smiled briefly back at him, before she turned back to the body at hand. She offered him what information she could gather at that point of the investigation and when she was done, he nodded and said he would confirm what he could when he gets back to the office.

He was about to invite her to have a slice of pie and coffee with him at the diner but her phone interrupted him with its blaring tone. She shot him a quick apologetic look before she answered and walked farther away from him.

She was back by his side before he could contemplate on whether to eavesdrop or not on her conversation. And when he finally asked her to go to the diner with him, she apologized and said she had work to do.

For some reason, he felt that something was off with her—with them—today. Although friendly, her tone seemed to leave no room for argument and although eager to be with her, he hadn't pushed the issue on her being a workaholic, nor did he push her to set aside work for awhile to be with him.

He realized later on that perhaps he should have explored further what his gut was telling him.

It might have saved them both a whole lot of trouble.

But looking back to that moment in the crime scene and later on in the lab, Booth feels the pain intensify within him as he understands—and hates it—at the same time, that he had lost a battle that wasn't even supposed to be his. Worse, he lost and hadn't gotten up to fight back. He had given up.

And he wonders if that was the best move to make.

Booth glances up at the clock on his wall and notes the time.

Barely past eleven and he felt like he had been sitting there all night. He rubbed a hand across his face and glanced at the two pieces of paper sitting in front of him, on top of his coffee table.

It was a letter informing him that he had been recalled to active duty.

Under usual circumstances, he would have cursed against the forces-that-be for picking him once again to do a job that, despite being for his country, he now felt he could never survive in.

Under usual circumstances, after cursing and maybe pacing for a few moments within the confines of his apartment and wondering what to do, inevitably, he would have rushed towards Bones' place and shared with her this information.

Oh yes, it would be terribly painful for the two of them no doubt, but he firmly believed that his partner would have understood and no matter what, he would have given her a promise that he was coming back. She might argue with him about the chances of his promise actually holding up in the light of facts and statistics but she would have believed him—believed IN him—and he would go on that early morning flight to God-knows-where with promises he planned to keep.

They had been growing closer during these past few months. He thought that it was only a matter of time before he could finally take that last step for them and make the first move. This order he had to follow would have been a blow to their progress but not a drawback. He had faith in them.

He used to.

Tonight no longer falls under usual circumstances.

Bones probably wouldn't even be home, and she probably wouldn't even notice he was gone.

He would go on that early morning flight knowing that nothing, save for his son, would be waiting for him if he gets back.

Slowly, as if painfully, he stands up and heads for his bedroom.

It was time to pack up and go. He still had to pass by Rebecca's to say goodbye to Parker.

Dr. Temperance Brennan was usually a patient woman. She understood that the majority of things went through a certain process and hurrying that process up would no doubt just screw up the results.

But tonight was just testing what little patience she had left as she stared at the long line in the grocery. What the hell was I thinking, she grumbles inwardly and notes that a child two carts down looked as if she was in the beginning stages of a tantrum. The woman in front of her didn't look any more patient than she did and was beginning to talk back to the lady at the cash register to hurry up. Of course, it seemed that tonight just wasn't a good night and the lady shot back with a retort that pretty soon had them in an argument. Brennan suddenly felt like she was beginning to understand how Booth must have felt right before he shot that clown on the ice cream truck.

Speaking of her partner, she wonders where he is.

She had tried to call him earlier tonight and it kept on transferring to his voice mail. She had hoped to invite him for dinner after turning him down that morning for pie and coffee.

Brennan felt the beginnings of a smile form on her face as she always did whenever she recalled her partner. Of course, she tamped down the urge to grin like a fool when thoughts of him came passing through her head. Unless she was alone, or as the case tonight is, in the midst of strangers.

Finally, the store manager came out to break up the commotion and she sighed audibly once she was able to grab her purchases and leave.

Right before getting into her car, she felt the vibrations of her phone within her coat pocket. Dumping her groceries inside, she dragged her phone out and glanced at the screen. She huffed in frustration and rejected the call.

She slid into her vehicle and pulled out of the parking lot.

Seconds after turning onto the main road, her phone buzzed once more.

Ignoring it with gritted teeth, she finally arrived minutes later and parked in her rightful space.

When she finally enters her apartment, she takes out the offending and annoying piece of device and notes that there are a total of eight missed calls. All from the same man.

She deposits her bag and groceries onto the kitchen counter and huffs in annoyance. Debating on whether she still felt like making something for dinner or taking a shower, the brilliant doctor is struck by the thought of maybe just "kidnapping" her partner for dinner. Brennan grins at what she thinks is pure genius since it will get her two wondrous benefits: one, a very nice turnabout from when Booth would usually grab her from her lab with barely a moment's notice and second, of course that would mean her partner's company.

A frown mars her features as she remembers that first, she has to find him.

Damn that man for ruining what would have otherwise been a perfectly good plan.

But her happy mood will not be deterred and Brennan is nothing if not determined. Doubts about Booth probably preoccupied with something else (or maybe even someone—she dared not even follow that line of thought) begin to creep into her mind but before she could even stomp on them for good measure, her mobile phone buzzes once more.

It was sorely tempting to turn her phone off but she knows that important calls could come through, especially since her home number is unlisted. She feels like rolling her eyes in exasperation at the memory of how her paranoid partner detailed in a grand manner the reasons as to why she should have an unlisted number. Part of her agreed just to shut him up, and the other part was touched that he cared so much and knew that agreeing with him was likely to make him happy.

And Brennan realized a wee bit earlier on that when Booth was happy, she was happy.

Her thoughts are disrupted by her mobile and with an impatient sigh, she finally answers.

"What?" She snaps.

"Tempe, I just want to talk to you."

"We have nothing to talk about. I told you that things have changed, I have changed and definitely so did my feelings."

"Tempe, if you could just—" She cuts him off, "Give you another chance?"

She breathes in deeply, hoping to gain enough strength to tell him off once and for all.

"Look, Sully. It was great when we were together. I admit, it was fun and I was happy enough when I felt like I belonged for a change. I began to feel…normal."

Before he could interrupt, Brennan continues as she moves further into her living room and slumps on her couch.

"But I realized belatedly, that I already felt that way even before I got involved with you. I was stupid enough to try and find for so-called normalcy and somewhere or someone to feel at home with…But I did—I do, have someone already."

She sighs and feels a small smile form on her face once more as she pulls a picture frame towards her as she continues.

"Sully, I need you to listen carefully because I swear I will only say this once. Only once, and then I want you to leave me alone." He tried to cut in but she quickly added, "If you don't, I swear I will kick your ass. Never mind that I think we're better off as friends but I WILL hurt you if you keep on coming after me like this." Although if Booth only knew about what was going on with Sully, her partner just might kick her ex-boyfriend for her and once again, she tried not to feel _giddy_ about that particular thought. After all, Booth's alpha male ego certainly should not be allowed to get any bigger than it already is.

She thought she heard a mumble of a "yes" and she breathes a short sigh of relief.

Brennan turns her gaze onto the picture in her hands and with a soft voice full of emotion, she speaks, "If it weren't for Booth, I doubt if I would have even given you the time of day. True, maybe we would have gone out for awhile but I truly doubt if we would have progressed beyond a single date and a night together. He encouraged me to take the risks that I did with you. And it's funny if not frustrating that I could honestly take that step with you but not with him it seems." A finger traces the line of Booth's jaw in the photograph.

There was silence on the other end of the line and she thought he might have hung up on her but then he spoke.

"Then what are you doing? Why aren't you with him?" His voice sounded strangled and she felt guilty for putting him through this but knew that he deserved the truth.

"Because he's one of the best things to ever happen to me and I can't possibly imagine my life without him. I can't take that chance. Not yet."

A sigh and then a rustle was heard from his end before a knock sounded from her door.

Puzzled, she peered into her peephole and found him on the other side.

She thumbed her phone off and opened the door, not bothering to say goodbye.

"Booth."

He had debated with himself on whether he would call her up or tell her in person. A huge part, hurt as he was, could not allow himself to leave without saying goodbye. He also knew that despite her choice—as was evident in that liplock he found her engaged with in the midst of her office—they were friends. Friends don't just leave without saying anything.

And with Brennan's history, he admits that he couldn't simply do to her what her parents had done before.

He knew how much that pained Brennan and even if she now had someone else to lean on and ensure her happiness, he could not betray her trust by not telling her the truth in person.

So here he stands in front of her, eager and desperate to get this over with.

"Booth."

"Hey, Bones."

A smile slowly forms on her lips and she grabs onto his arm as she drags him inside.

"I've been trying to call you for some time now. Where were you?" She asks.

He shrugs and distracts himself by closing the door as his other hand reaches into his pocket.

"I was in my apartment. Packing." He adds belatedly as he meets Brennan's curious gaze. Booth couldn't take it and looked down at his pair of shoes like the cure to his pain could be found in the soles of such footwear.

"Packing? Do we have a case?" He was subdued and he wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Booth?" She was beginning to get worried. She notes that he is clutching something in one of his hands.

"What's going on?"

He hands her what looks to be a crumpled letter envelope. She looks up at him, confused to no end but reaches for it nonetheless.

Before she even opens it, she notices the insignia.

And she knows.

Without any confusion, dammit she knows.

"No." She whispers, staring at the paper that seems to be the anathema to all the hope that she had dared to keep since she let him in.

"I leave—" He starts, but Brennan cuts him off.

"No! This isn't right, Booth. Not now. Please Booth. Not now." A tear began to fall and she could not even muster the strength to wipe it away.

Booth barely held himself back. He wanted so badly to reach for her and tell her that everything will be okay. That he WILL come back. He'll dare to make that promise, for her.

He can't leave her like this.

A masculine hand begins its slow ascent towards her shaking ones.

A promise, ready to emulate from his lips...

"Bones, I—"

The sound of pounding on the door breaks the moment and the unmistakable voice of one Timothy Sullivan, shatters everything the heartbroken FBI agent had planned to say.

"Tempe! Are you in there?! Tempe!"

Puzzled, furious, hurt, sad, pissed… Brennan almost feels relieved at Sully's presence.

Maybe she can take her anger out on him instead.

But when she glances at Booth, she freezes at the hard lines on his face, flashes of hurt and pain in his eyes, and something she can't quite place.

She may not be able to read people as well as Booth did but she thought she at least had her partner figured out. Most of the time.

The pounding snaps her out of her reverie and she sees Booth begin to back away towards the doorway.

"I have to go." He mutters, turns his back on her, just as good as yanks the door open and almost runs over Sully on the way.

Before she could process it all, Booth is gone.

What happened?

Brennan stares at the spot where Booth had stood mere moments ago.

Her mind, quick as lightning and sharp as a blade now seemed to be on hold. A thousand thoughts are running through her head and all of them bring her back to the last few seconds of when her partner turned his back and walked away.

But then the sound of crinkling paper brings her back to the present and she recalls one important fact.

He is going to war.

And she is most terrified at that thought.

Sully is left standing there like a gaping fish, wondering what has gotten Booth so worked up.

Temperance almost looks like death warmed over except there is this look in her eyes he has never seen before.

Now, that look is slowly being replaced by…

He gulps in fear as he realizes that it was a look containing barely held together of murderous intent.

Silence.

"I'm sorry. I…you hung up so suddenly…I was just worried…I'm sorry…Tempe…? I didn't mean to…well…I hope I didn't…" Sully stutters.

"Get out." Her voice was so deep. It was almost like a growl.

Stupid asshole! How dare he interrupt us! Booth was about to say something and he dare goes pounding on the door! Dammit!

Dammit all to hell!

"Temperance—"

"Get out, Sully!" Her voice had begun to rise and he found himself almost stumbling on his own two feet. Hurrying to comply to her command.

Brennan stares at the wide open door for a moment.

She stares at the envelope in her hands.

Already resembling a cross between high powered gears and computers, the doctor's mind begins to sort out what needed to be process now and what can be processed later.

First, find Booth. She WILL NOT allow him to leave just like that.

Yes, it hurts like hell to find out that he has to leave but she knows that this is exactly who her partner is—and will always be. She can expect nothing less from him for serving his country by going back and reliving a time where most of his nightmares and fears come from.

Second, deduce where he might head to next.

Search for clues. Any clue.

She almost rips the envelope open and stares at the pieces of paper without seeing it clearly. She's still preoccupied with thoughts on how to find Booth.

At the same time, try his phone.

If need be, she'll dare even disturb Hodgins and get him to pull every string he can to try and trace Booth, hell, maybe even Cullen.

She just hopes that he doesn't have to leave straight away tonight.

Not without a proper goodbye.

Goodbyes.

Parker.

He couldn't leave without spending a little bit more time with Parker.

Whatever may be going on with Booth, he will not allow it to get in the way of seeing his son and possibly promising the dear child that he will come back.

The paper she holds somehow begins to beckon her attention and only then does her vision clear as the words finally make sense.

_To a Girl_

_Did you ever love someone,_

_And know they didn't love you?_

_Did you ever feel like crying,_

_And think what good it will do?_

_Did you ever look into their eyes,_

_And say a little prayer?_

_Did you ever look into their heart,_

_And wish that you were there?_

_Did you ever see her dancing,_

_When the lights are turned down low?_

_Did you ever say, "God I love her",_

_But couldn't let her know?_

_Did you ever wonder where she is at night,_

_Perhaps it is with someone new?_

_One moment you are happy_

_Next moment you are blue?_

_So if you ever fall in love my friend,_

_You'll find it doesn't pay._

_Although it causes broken hearts,_

_It happens everyday._

_And when it starts, you'll never know_

_You'll worry day and night._

_You just can't let her see you…_

_It'll never turn out right._

_So if you fall in love my friend,_

_You'll be hurt, oh yes it's true._

_You see my friend, (I ought to know)_

_I fell in love with you._

_This story was inspired by the italicized lines below. I have no idea who to credit the poem to, but I know that I got it back during 6__th__ grade when poetry was such a fad among me and my peers. I was rummaging around my old stuff and found it._

_Anyway, I wish to give credit to whomever wrote it. I'll try to find its creator and hopefully, give acknowledgement where it is due._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Forgive me for the note I left at the bottom of the last chapter. I meant "i__nspired by the italicized lines __**above**__". I tend to be anal about little details like that and I just had to post a sort of erratum._

_Anyway, this second chapter was inspired by another set of lines. Thank you to those who submitted reviews. I am truly grateful for your kind words and encouragement. And since it seems that I'm on a roll now that I have finally set my "writing bug" out of the proverbial closet, feel free to watch out for another story from yours truly as soon as I lay this one to rest._

_Peace and out._

Chapter II

_Pain is when you can't breathe_

_Even if your chest still rises and falls_

Rain was beating down hard that day. Most people opted to stay indoors and keep warm while some bathed in the glory that only raindrops seem to bring.

I'm one of the latter, she mused idly.

Or not…How else can one explain why she's out getting soaked, walking towards nowhere?

She glances at the people around her and notes that most of them are in a hurry to find shelter, to get home, probably to someone who's waiting. She smiles bitterly and thinks that she has nowhere to go.

No particular home, just shelter.

No one will be waiting for her with arms ready to take her in and give her warmth.

She's being unfair, she's aware of that. After all, she does have a home, though unconventional at best. She has a weird make-up of a family that Booth had introduced her to outside the diner, that one time when everything seemed to be falling apart. They care for her, they love her. Angela will be in a state of panic by now if she doesn't thumb her mobile back on and will probably be waiting at her apartment too. Brennan knows that her father tries to keep tabs on her and so does Russ. She won't be surprised if this single jaunt in the rain will reach her father and then try to talk to her all about it the next time she goes to visit him.

She breathes in deeply and a shiver runs through her at the same time.

She's being unfair for thinking and believing she's all alone but…

How can she tell them that the pain is just too much? Sometimes it hurt to even breathe.

_Sadness is when you look out the window_

_And think the raindrops are your tears_

She knows there are people who are out there looking for her, looking out for her. But can Brennan fully explain to them that it's someone else's warmth that she's looking for? That it's someone else she wants, trying to coax her into talking about what she isn't even sure about? That someone who will push and prod but knows exactly when to step back and allow her time to respond? To think? That someone who will be absolutely pissed and worried at the same time, berating her, asking "what the hell were you thinking?" and yet be all over her, trying to get her warmed up.

Someone whom she trusts implicitly, enough to lower her defenses and allow him to take care of her because she knows he would never hold it against her for being vulnerable, crazy, brash, blunt and sometimes even downright foolish and naïve.

Will they understand, if she tells them that even if they could and would do all of the above for her, it would all still fall short?

Brennan snaps back to reality when she finally notices where she has ended up, walking aimlessly.

Apparently, aimlessly enough.

Of course, she ends up right there where they last saw each other.

_Brennan hurries out of her car just in time to see Booth getting into his SUV._

_She calls out, "Booth!"_

_He stiffens noticeably and freezes mid-motion of shutting the car door close._

"_Booth, wait!"_

_She sees him clench a hand on the door handle and she wonders once again just what the hell was wrong?_

_It almost seemed as if he didn't want to see her._

_But that couldn't be it, right? She hasn't done anything to warrant his anger lately? And she was fairly certain that he had no idea she was the one who put glue on that poker chip he loved to fiddle with. Then again, this is Booth we're talking about, she muses._

_She grabs onto the partly opened car door and barely notices a curtain swing back in place from the window near the porch._

"_Booth, we need to talk."_

"_Bones, I…I have to leave. I've said my goodbyes and—"_

"_Do you really call that scene in my apartment earlier a proper goodbye?" She doesn't even try to hide the tone of hurt in her question._

"_I thought you and Sully needed to—"_

"_Screw Sully, Booth! What the hell do you think was I going to do? Kick you out just because he's such a stubborn asshole who can't take 'no' for an answer?" She's pissed and she doesn't try to hide that from him either._

_Her indignant voice seems to snap him out of his stupor and Booth was looking at her as if he was seeing her for the first time._

_Forget what everyone else thought about her. Brennan finally begins to think she has this all figured out._

"_Booth…you didn't honestly think…Sully and I…?" Her voice trails off and they both end up staring at each other for God knows how long._

_He clears his throat and looks away. "How was I supposed to know otherwise?" he mumbles._

_Booth is surprised when she replies, "Follow me."_

_He whips his head back around at her and notes an expression he can't quite decipher on her face._

"_Look, I really have to—" she cuts him off immediately with a look that meant he either follow her or suffer the consequences. Knowing his partner, he has a feeling it's bound to be of the physical kind. And most likely not the kind he fantasized about unless you had a thing for being flipped onto the ground and pounded for good measure._

_Seeing that he has given in, she turns back toward her car but stops briefly to give him a look and say, "You try to outrun me with that tank of yours and I swear I'll find a way to find you wherever it is you get sent to and shoot you."_

_Seeley Booth almost laughed at that one. Who ever thought he would be the one considering the act of running away and Bones, the one trying to get him to stay?_

_Well at least stay a little longer._

_He only had a few hours left._

Temperance feels a painful smile flit onto her lips as she takes a seat on one of the steps.

It has been eight months since she last saw her partner. Three since she last heard from him. Two weeks since he was reported MIA.

In those two weeks, she feels like every possible scenario had played their part in her dreams. Each one, always ending with her reaching towards that empty space beside her, trying to listen to a voice that she's afraid she might soon forget. Each dream ending in the same way every night—with her in a crowd full of people and yet feeling as alone as ever.

_Loneliness is when you feel a hand touching yours_

_Even if there's none_

She wraps her arms around herself and wonders if she ought to continue like this, waiting, even if she knows the statistics, the probability…

Even if she knows what the others are saying, thinking, yet couldn't bring themselves to tell it to her face.

Angela treats her like she might break at the slightest disturbance.

And sometimes, Brennan feels that way too. She feels like she's ready to break anytime soon.

_Desperation is when you wait for a message that will never come._

Brennan admits she's almost ready to pray to Booth's God. Anything to bring him back to her, pray for him to be there waiting for her when she gets home.

She's scared as hell to admit it but she fears she might even be ready to pray for that message to end her misery, to end this waiting.

But she won't. She can't.

But dear lord, she's so scared.

Scared that she might forget what he looks like, how his voice rumbles in frustration, in joy, even in pain. How he laughs at her and with her.

She misses when he calls her name. Not Temperance, not Brennan…just Bones.

She's so scared of what a future without him will look like.

Brennan quickly stands up and brushes away the mixture of rain and tears from her cheeks futilely. It's still pouring like cats and dogs, she idly thinks.

For a moment a smile almost slips past her grief when she remembers how proud Booth looked like when she used that phrase correctly.

It's memories like those that she strives to keep and treasure.

She'll wait for him to come home. She will not wish for anything else otherwise.

…_and love is when you experience all these things_

_And still open your heart to that someone_

Booth is worth all the hope and longing, all the tumult of emotions she now experiences endlessly. He is after all, one of the best things to ever happen to her.

In the meantime, she's nothing if not stubborn and persistent. Booth remarked once that he admires her ability to go after what she wants and actually obtain it. Well she'll show him once more.

This time, not only does she want it, but she needs it too.

Face your fears, they say.

Then it's time to face those fears head on. Scared of forgetting everything about the love of your life? Then she'll do everything to remember.

Angela will no doubt be willing to draw her a few sketches. Hell, she might even indulge Brennan in wallpapering her apartment with Booth's face if need be.

Now about his voice, she'll have to call up Hodgins and verify whether the government really does place insects on everyone's phone lines. Although she has no idea how in the world such creatures can do such things. Or maybe Cullen…

_I hope you're still with me. I'll try to update as soon as I'm able to leave work where it belongs—in the office. The rest of what supposedly happens right before Booth leaves shall be available in the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note I: I love computers but it's during times like when you lose your precious files and uh "mementos" from your hard drive that I feel like hating them darn pieces of metal and plastic.

Huge apologies to those who hung around for an update. It's hard when the only computer you've got left is an ancient laptop and NO Internet connection.

Anyway, on to the third chapter!

Chapter III

_Booth's mind is on overdrive about Brennan's earlier actions._

_He sighs, using a hand to run through his hair. He maneuvers the steering wheel to stay close enough behind his partner and he briefly wonders if they are heading for the diner._

_Booth knows that she wants to talk to him in private. Though the diner isn't exactly the place for privacy, it certainly is better than letting it all out in front of his ex's house. He caught sight of Rebecca earlier, briefly peering outside until—Booth presumed—Brennan caught sight of it herself._

_However, when the sleek sports car takes a different turn, the agent began to understand that they were headed elsewhere._

_Both vehicles come to a slow stop and both drivers get out almost simultaneously._

_They pause and stare awhile at each other, trying to make heads or tails of their situation._

_One is thinking of his chances if he tries to make a run for it now, but figures that he wouldn't put it past his partner to shoot him. Then, there is the curiosity that still lingers, wanting to find out what exactly Brennan meant when she said outright, "Screw Sully"._

_He suddenly stiffens, remembering her saying something about "not being able to take 'no' for an answer". Unconsciously, his fists clenches in anger at the possibility that Sully might have done anything to hurt his Bones._

_Temperance feels a gamut of emotions, the likes of which she certainly have never felt to such a degree before. Those emotions she wants to understand and categorize all at once. There is sorrow, a hint of desperation—make that a payload—in wishing that Booth didn't have to be so damn good at what he did. Still does, actually. There is also a whole lot of anger mixed somewhere in between, torn between being pissed at Sully and Booth._

_Sully, for interrupting._

_Booth, for allowing her ex to interrupt and seemingly content in the idea of leaving…her._

_Okay, perhaps she was being unfair._

_She knows that being the man that he was—is—is exactly what she admires in her partner. It's what allows her to trust him, like him and yes, love him. His courage, his sense of duty, loyalty, faith… Brennan knows that as much as he may hate to go back and plausibly relieve his nightmare, Booth would still do it because it means serving and protecting his country. She also knows that somewhere in between Booth allowing Sully to interfere and walking away immediately after, a misunderstanding had occurred._

_Brennan takes the first move._

_Booth follows, falling into step beside her._

_Always beside her._

"How are you holding up, sweetheart?" Max Keenan asks his daughter.

She shrugs and smiles a little before replying, "I'm better, dad."

He hesitates before asking straight away and Temperance immediately understands, "No word yet, dad." She shakes her head, staring blankly onto her hands before shifting her gaze back at him, "He promised me that he's coming back. Booth isn't one to make false promises."

"_I promise that I'll do everything humanly possible, Bones, to come back to you."_

Max didn't want to add anything that might put her down when she so obviously looked better now than she did a week ago. Even though the difference wasn't much, there was a certain amount of stubbornness that was back in his daughter's eyes after missing for so long since her partner was proclaimed the same.

"So tell me something, what's new with you?" Max tries to change the topic.

Brennan shrugs and replies, "There's a new batch of bodies that came in yesterday. We're in the midst of identifying them for the FBI. And uh…" Her voice trails off as she peers down to look at her hands.

"What's wrong?" Without really even trying, he knows that something is bothering her.

"Well, the military wants the Jeffersonian to help out in identifying some of the casualties over at Iraq." She tries to smile but they both know it's a futile attempt.

"Oh sweetheart…"

If he could, Max would love to hate Booth with all his being.

But he knows that hurting _his_ Bones would be the last thing Booth would ever do. He knows that the FBI agent loves his daughter, and Max Keenan knows that the feeling is very much mutual.

He would love to hate the FBI agent but even if he wanted to, he could not.

Booth was—is—good for Temperance.

"It's okay. It's my job."

"Still, you don't have to deal with this—"

"Yes, I do. And I'll be fine. I know that he's coming back. I have that to hold on to." She insists as much even when the fear lingers in the back of her mind. There's that fear that she might be haunted by thoughts of Booth's demise once the bodies roll in. Somehow, reminding her that despite his promise, her partner is every bit human and therefore, no immortal. And there's fear that she might not be able to take it if for every skeleton she tries to examine, she begins to see Booth's body lying on a slab of metal over at her lab.

"_So…" Booth stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels. With the kind of fury he noted earlier on Bones' face, he figured she would have flayed him with words or something the moment they had their time alone._

_That or maybe she just didn't want any witnesses when she decides to kill him. He almost laughed aloud at the idea._

_When he looked up at Brennan, he figured perhaps he wasn't as successful as he thought he was at squashing the humorous look on his face; judging by the confusion and anger she wore damn well beautifully._

_It was just unfair. Really, really unfair._

_How the hell could she look so damn irresistible?_

"_What's so amusing, Booth?" She tried to keep her voice steady. Arms crossed in front of her, the FBI agent tried to answer as honestly as possible without making the situation any worse._

"_Nothing really. I just thought that judging by how pissed you looked earlier, you might have drawn me out here so you can get rid of me without any witnesses." He made sure that she knew he was kidding when he uttered the words._

_Based on the slight upturn of the corner of her lips, she got the joke._

_And then she sighed._

"_I would never want to get rid of you, Booth." She whispered softly._

_Booth's gaze snapped right back up to her and noted that she kept her gaze steady on him._

"_Bones…"_

"_I think there's been a misunderstanding, Booth. I don't know what it is exactly or even how it happened but…I'm going to go with my insides here and guess that you couldn't have possibly just left like you did earlier. Not without a good reason."_

_Booth wasn't sure which sunk in first. He managed a small grin, "Insides? I think you meant 'gut', Bones. You're telling me you're going with your gut?"_

_She rolled her eyes in response, "Fine. Gut. Whatever. Don't change the subject. What were you thinking, leaving me back at my place with Sully?"_

_He tensed and Brennan noted that it took him a while to respond; as if to calm his self down first._

"_I thought I was giving you two some much deserved privacy." He said so softly Brennan almost missed it._

"_Privacy? Booth, what the hell did you think was going on between Sully and I?"_

_Oh hell, did she really want him to say it out loud? Booth was close to being pissed but when he looked back up at her…He couldn't do it. Not when she was looking at him like that._

"_I saw you two earlier. At your office." Booth went for broke._

_Temperance frowned and tried to understand what he was saying. And then it dawned on her._

"_Oh God, Booth. No. That was—" He cut her off._

"_It doesn't matter. It was none of my business." He shrugged._

_The way he said it finally made Temperance snap._

"_It DOES matter. And you WILL listen to me without interrupting, Seeley Booth!"_

_To say he was taken aback would have been an understatement. Booth was pretty sure that had he been a lesser man, he might have jumped back a foot or two at Brennan's tone of voice._

_He could only nod in response when she looked at him expectantly._

_The anthropologist took a deep breath and began. "There's nothing going on between me and my ex. The past is the past. That scene you must have witnessed in my office would have been Sully trying to rekindle something that I already told him repeatedly would be a futile attempt. He kissed me. That's true. But I sure as hell did not kiss him back."_

_Booth stared at her for a few moments. Few, but lengthy to both in all aspects._

_He, who felt hope begin to flare within him. Hope that he hadn't missed his chance after all._

_She, the scientist, the logical one, the eternal rational half of their partnership, the woman who could only dream that such feelings existed within the calls of man's physical make up._

_Both stared at each other for what must have been awhile, one beginning to realize, the other—as always—ahead a step or two…_

_Brennan smiled and stepped towards her partner—there couldn't be anyone else fitting enough for her—and took his hand._

"_Booth, no matter how hard Sully may try, I can never get back together with him. Certainly not when I already know who I want, who I need." He continued to stare at her, unable to form a word._

_She lifted a palm and stepped even closer to stroke her fingers over his cheek. "You're the one I want, Booth. The only one for a long time." She saw a flicker of doubt flash across his eyes and she immediately sought to assuage him. "I admit that I was scared. I haven't felt this way in years though I highly doubt that I ever did. You make me feel alive, you know that?" He made a small bit of motion as if to shake his head "no.'_

_Temperance chuckled lightly, placed her other hand upon his chest, just about right over his heart._

"_I used to think that my world ended when my parents left, and Russ walked out on me. I used to think that I could never feel as alive as I felt before that fateful year. Oh I have felt happiness every now and then, a sense of accomplishment, pride, joy in what I do, fun in exploring what my field has provided me with, a sense of camaraderie in the people I've met along the way and in few cases, small spots of light that make me feel better in meeting and knowing the few REAL friends I've made. I also felt disappointment, anger, distrust, sadness, despair, misery…heartbreak…" She trailed off for a beat as she felt tears welling in her eyes. Brennan felt a smile break through, however, as she saw that Booth finally lifted his own hand to place a palm across her cheek. Trust him to seek out to comfort her, as always._

"_I'm okay, Booth." A frown began to mar his face but she shook her head, "Listen to me first, okay?" His frown deepened but he made a small almost imperceptible nod and she continued._

"_You and I both know how well I've tried to protect myself, physically, mentally and definitely emotionally. It's what made all those little things like sadness and heartbreaks manageable. The price I had to pay, however, was that I never got to fully…live. As Angela put it once, I was 'missing out' on a lot of things. You know, I find it incredible how I could write those books I did."_

_At the look on his face, Brennan frowned a bit and tugged at his hand, "Don't you roll your eyes at me."_

_Booth rolled his eyes at her._

_Sometimes, it really threw him for a loop whenever Bones made sudden shifts in conversation. Talk about coming so far from the left it came from the right…If he wasn't almost used to it, he figured he'd be among those often left behind to eat Temperance Brennan's dust._

_Before he could retort, she continued on. "I said that because, for all the feelings I've invested in my characters, for all the words and thoughts I've given them to somehow make them 'real', you know, it had to come from somewhere, Booth."_

"_Bones, is this your way of finally admitting that Andrew Lister is based on me?" Booth couldn't help but try and make light of the situation. It was like he was giving her an out._

_Like she would take it, she snorted inwardly._

"_It's easy to write stories with all the facts. I have them. I can write all the forensic details probably even in my sleep. I can get them to solve crimes and find the murderers, put it all into words. But they would be lifeless. Because it's hard to give them life, feelings, thoughts and play out emotions when you have no experience, no regard in that aspect. Before I met you, my book had a single protagonist in it. Kathy. She was smart, feisty, pretty much something I may or may not have created to take after me." Brennan added with a grin. Booth snorted._

_He had questions but the look in her eyes…his questions could wait._

"_I had plans to put in a secondary character, not quite her equal, but someone who could be there for her, you know? I thought, maybe just a character who could support her, watch her back every now and then but I backed out and submitted one of my first drafts with just Kathy. Why? Because, I had no concrete idea how to write that kind of interaction. My past relationships were…convenient, so to speak. I dare not expound lest I offend your sensitive Catholic sensibilities. They were good looking, successful, intelligent, I could hold a conversation with them and I wasn't entirely bored. At least, certainly not until I got to have you as my partner, and later on, as my friend. However, it was apparent even to me that those relationships lacked…something."_

"_Booth, I tried to write that second character once before submitting that first draft to my publisher. I cannot begin to describe how disturbing it was for me when I realized just then that I couldn't. At least, I thought I couldn't without revealing some of my own inner thoughts and dreams. When we got partnered on that first case, I think we both remember very well how we pissed each other off. Surprisingly, it was the impetus that got me working on that second character. When I told my publisher I wanted to submit something else, she took it, read it and told me that the second one was definitely so much better than the first. Frankly, I think she was sorely relieved when she got a hold of that second story. Even __**I**__ saw as much on her face."_

_Brennan took a deep breath and found her hands locked within his. Somewhere in between her lengthy explanation, Booth understood what she was trying to say and knew that she would not rest until she got everything she needed to say out loud._

_His adorable writer of a partner. How he loved hearing her talk…Okay, granted she often lost him with her scientific jargon but he really did love to just hear her voice. She could start spouting off words with more than four syllables and he was already gone._

_She certainly had a way with words when she set her heart and mind to it._

"_You make me feel a lot of things. Annoyed being on top of it all at first and certainly pissed as well, but…It's what made me realize—truly realize for the first time in a long while—what exactly I was missing out on all those years I've spent trying to 'protect' myself. And now, even as I'm terrified as hell that you're leaving towards who knows where…" Her voice trailed off._

_It was a glaring reminder of how and why they were there in the middle of night, holding each other close and beginning to open their hearts._

_Booth cleared his throat._

_And took a step back._

X X X X X

Author's Note II: This chapter did not end as I originally planned. As I posted before the start, computer problems caused the loss of the original third chapter I thought I had outlined straight and good inside my head. Granted, that first one was halfway done but I certainly had an idea. Heck, I even planned to end the story in this third posting. But, you know what they say 'bout "best laid plans."

When I finally got started on writing this last bit from "scratch" with bits and pieces of the first one I had lost, the story seemed to have taken a life of its own. Words flowed, and even pieces of me got lost in it somewhere too. So I apologize if I'm ending this chapter in such a manner. This latest post was as far as my imagination took me that night I "rewrote" it. However, I must say that the next one is in the works. I can only hope you'll stick around for the rest. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Probably thought I dropped dead somewhere by now, didn't y'all? Well I didn't. So here's the latest chapter. For some reason I tried to make this the last one but the story just couldn't seem to let me finish it off already…

Well, on to the story!

Chapter IV

_Booth took a step back and reached into his coat pocket._

_Then, with his other hand, he took Temperance's own and placed something in it._

_She looked up at him with a questioning look._

"_I was thinking of giving it to you as a very early or very late birthday present. But uh…then this 'case' came up and then…Sully."_

_Brennan slowly spread her fingers open to reveal what lay in her palm. She almost gasped._

_He continued, "I kept it in my pocket, debating with myself on whether to leave it on your doorstep or something. Then I thought about leaving it with Angela but figured I might not make it to my scheduled flight on time knowing how she insists with 'details' and the like."_

_He noticed the look on her face and snorted, "Give me a break, Bones. I honestly thought you were back with Sully and I certainly did not want the last image I might have of you before I leave to be tainted with his image too."_

_Then he added before she could either smack him or retort, "Anyway, it's yours –if you want it."_

X X X X X

The lab is nearly devoid of people.

Nearly.

As always, there is a certain forensic anthropologist who refuses to go home at a decent hour. True to form, the guards who are making their rounds are unsurprised and feeling a bit sympathetic as they take note of the lights centered on the platform and a few more illuminating a path towards the office of said scientist.

Jerry, one of the guards that covered the night shift, used to joke about how long he had been with the Jeffersonian that he could almost give one of those old bones in storage a run for their money in terms of age. The new ones found that a bit morbid but the ones who have known him for some time took it all in stride. After all, Jerry's humor beat those of the geek—or as Agent Booth liked to call 'em squints' humor—any day of the week.

When Dr. Temperance Brennan came to work for the Jeffersonian a few years back, ole' Jerry commented about how she stirred things up and made work all the more exciting. It helped that she was gorgeous to boot but to top it all of, she had the brains to put the rest of them scientists in the lab to shame. Well, there was Dr. Addy later on but it was hard to tell with that particular kid.

It took him by surprise when Agent Booth came into the scene later on.

First, because he never really figured an agent of the good FBI could last a day with them "squints," more so with Dr. Brennan.

When the guards over at day shift spread the word that a new agent had been assigned, bets were immediately collected on how long that particular "special agent" would last in the presence of the great doctor. After all, it hadn't been too long ago that a gaggle of agents came and went with either a bruised ego or a bruised behind. Although one came close to a fractured bone. Lord knew the sixth agent in line barely lasted two hours.

No one seemed to be quick enough or smart enough to keep up with her.

Second, because Special Agent Seeley Booth did more than last a day.

Jerry actually got a look at the guy.

Working in night shift can be comatose-inducing, although at least there was little trouble to be encountered for an old man like him. And Dr. Brennan was hardly any trouble. She stayed long into the early morning hours when he's packing up to head home himself. Whenever he heard stories of the latest attempts to get the doctor partnered with an FBI agent, stories were precisely all that Jerry got.

So imagine his surprise when he caught sight one night of this guy heading towards the lab. He asked him for an ID and the guy smiles politely as he introduced himself.

Jerry figured something was different with that particular agent but he couldn't pinpoint what it was beyond the fact that a guy like him came around this time of night looking for Dr. Brennan…for what?

Oh Jerry thought it was a fluke at first. That first night he met Booth, he waited for him to either limp on his way out or maybe even for the paramedics to come slamming their way in.

But he just HAD to give him credit when later on, the nightly visits came much more frequently.

Sometimes, he would come by with take-out containers from some Thai place. Other times, Booth would even drop him and his partner, Matt some food as well. He would just grin and wave their thanks away that it was nothing.

So, Jerry admitted that Seeley Booth was a good guy. He seemed to respect Dr. Brennan and vice versa. He overheard how the agent made his way out of the hospital to come after the doctor and save her from another agent. Another agent! Damn, feds. He couldn't deny that he started to admire the younger man as well.

Especially when later on, the nights that Dr. Brennan worked through till morning began to shorten. When Seeley Booth walked in, he usually came out with Temperance Brennan in tow.

She might be protesting on her way out, but even with his less than perfect eyesight, Jerry could see that as Booth's hand settled onto her lower back, guiding her in every way he could, Brennan's own was clasping a part of him. Be it his forearm, or the lapels of his coat as if to push him away… He could see that she was holding onto him. As if a bit afraid and hesitant that he might slip away while she wasn't looking or if she faltered in maintaining just the right amount of contact to keep him beside her. Not too close, but not too far.

Jerry felt proud to witness a great relationship in the making.

He knew without a doubt that they were perfect for each other.

He knew as much the night Booth let slip how detrimental his partner was—is—to him.

"_Hey, Jerry!" Booth placed a couple of take-out containers on the nearby table and immediately, he felt his mouth water. "Wow. Thanks, Booth. God, not to be rude or anything but damn I missed Wong Foos. That diner food's good and all but I gotta say Sid's the man, hands down!" Jerry began to peer into the containers while Booth chuckled._

"_Yes well, Bones likes to act all high and mighty on me when it comes to healthy eating but she's the first to dig into my plate of fries before it even hits the table. I noticed how she likes that diner's fries in particular." He shrugged._

_Jerry grinned. "And you just aim to please don't you, Booth."_

_Booth tried to shrug it off once again and switched topics. "Try not to finish it all off, will you? Leave some for your partner." He smirked, putting emphasis on the word "partner."_

"_Yeah sure, Booth." The agent smiled before hoisting the rest of his take-out on the way into the lab._

"_Hey thanks again, man. You should know Matt and I really appreciate this. We owe you like a lot already." He said sincerely with just a hint of humor. Booth never took their money whenever they tried to pay him for the food._

_Booth paused mid-stride and turned back towards him._

"_Hey, you guys look after my partner every night she decides to 'live' around here. I'd say I owe you, guys. Not the other way around."_

Dr. Temperance Brennan had gone back to working till the morning.

Jerry swears that she hasn't even gone home for a couple of days straight a few times already.

He stands up and stretches, turning towards Matt who is perusing a crossword puzzle. He nudges him lightly, "You keep that up and you'll fall asleep."

"Says the man who drooled on Sudoku." Matt snorts.

Jerry rolls his eyes and looks at the direction of the lab and says softly, "She's at it again, isn't she."

Matt looks up from his puzzle and a somber look replace his mildly annoyed expression.

"Yeah. The past couple of weeks have been tougher than usual, I heard."

"No word yet?" Jerry asks. Matt shakes his head in response.

The older man sighs and looks down at his weathered shoes. "Who would have thought that an FBI agent would have made such an impression on this place…It's been eerier and colder than usual for some reason."

Matt could not help but agree as he puts down his pen and runs a hand through his hair.

"The 'squint squad' has been…different. In a way, Booth sort of got them together, I guess. I caught Mike one time on his way out and he said that things had been tense when the agent left. But when he was declared MIA…It was like a light flickered out of them or something."

True enough, it was as if the once cohesive team of Drs. Jack Hodgins, Zach Addy, Angela Montenegro, even Camille Saroyan and Temperance Brennan were no longer like the well-oiled machine that worked so brilliantly together.

"Dr. Saroyan tries. I know she does. But even they can see that her whole heart's not in it." Matt grumbled.

"It's like they're floundering around each other." He added.

"Bet it doesn't help with that new bumbling agent that got assigned, does it?" Jerry scoffed.

Matt wholeheartedly agreed.

"Who's the bumbling agent?" A voice piped in from behind.

_Aaaaaaaaand to be continued…_

Author's Note II: This is what happens when you procrastinate waaaaay too much…then try way too hard on ending a story that can't or WON'T let you either way. Sorry 'bout that. I'll try to be quick on the next one. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

_A/N: Hello hello! My, how time flies. I really appreciate those who posted reviews on the past chapters. Wow, no wonder so many writers clamor for their own piece of comment or critique. It's not about the flattery or the praise, but it's more of the recognition that you're going some place where people would still want to follow through on what you're up to and where you want to go in a story. Did that make much sense? Boy, I hope it did._

_Anyway, thank you once again to the readers, reviewers and the lurkers. If you can let me know what you guys think, that'd be most awesome._

_And here we go._

Chapter V

She sits hunched over her desk, poring over photographs, papers and notes that pertained to the last number of limbo cases she had overseen and worked on personally for the last couple of days.

She is aware of how Cam tries to get her to take it easy. She also appreciates how the forensic pathologist gives her the space and time to work anyway. After all, once Dr. Brennan sets her mind on something, it was a futile attempt to try and sway her otherwise.

Angela seems to have given up in the meantime of getting her to go home early. Actually, Angela seems to have given up on getting her to go home. However, she knew that her friend was most likely gearing up to make her leave the lab one way or another. She had to be ready lest the forensic artist succeed.

Anyway, Brennan wouldn't be able to sleep despite how much her body craved for a respite. Not with the dreams she had been having lately.

She groans as she tries to straighten up from her seat and unconsciously places both hands on her lower back in response to the pain that shot up from having been bent over too long. Brennan grumbles under her breath at how helpful the current new agent she is stuck with has been. If it were Booth…

Dr. Temperance Brennan slams a palm on her desk, "Dammit!"

She tries so hard. She really does.

Every day it seems to be getting harder and harder to keep her composure, to keep on going in spite of the feeling that a part of her was dying as time passed by with no news. She tries to tell herself what others try to encourage her with; no news is good news.

Then why did the fear and pain engulf her this much?

She buries herself in her work but…what once worked for her in the past couldn't seem to distract her enough from the gamut of emotions that she is constantly subjected to.

A part of her feels like she should be appalled, and maybe scared enough that she wishes she could be who she was before she ever heard of Special Agent Seeley Booth.

But she can't. And she won't.

Temperance couldn't even fully put into words how much her partner has done for her ever since he came into her life. She doesn't believe in regrets and she certainly does not believe in regretting to know Booth. She regrets nothing.

Most certainly, she can and will not regret how Booth now insinuates into just about every part, every crevice, nook and cranny of her life.

She leans back into her chair, pulls open a drawer and takes out a little trinket that she remembers, having taken it off earlier in the process of examining bodies on the platform. Hodgins had seen it a few days back and commented that it was quite charming. In his eyes, Brennan noted a question. That question was, of course, vocalized by none other than her other best friend, who made it to her side in no less than a few minutes later. Brennan could only assume that Jack had mentioned it to her friend.

"_Sweetie!" Brennan braced herself for the barrage of questions, sighing in exasperation at what she knew was coming._

_Did Jack report everything to Angela or something? Because she was pretty sure that it had barely been but a few minutes ago that the entomologist had spotted Booth's gift to her and now, here comes her best friend—_

"_Bren! Let me see!"_

_Brennan's own hand almost flew right past her face as Angela grabbed it, demanding to see what she had missed._

"_Awww! Sweetie, why have I never seen this before?" the artist inquired._

_Taking her hand back to its rightful place—by her side—Brennan replied, "I try not to compromise the remains by having jewelry while conducting examinations."_

_And she HAD been working almost non-stop on the remains, hence, rarely allowing anyone the chance to see what Booth left her behind with. It's not like she was hiding it or anything really._

_An arched eyebrow is the response she gets, and a "Bren, those necklaces you wear, I think that counts as jewelry, don't you?"_

_A shrug, "This one's a bit trickier since it's hanging off of my wrist, Ange. You know that."_

_Pause._

_She tries to focus on the diagrams on her monitor as she notes that Angela is once again, "observing" her. She had done it before, of course; it was hardly anything to be surprised or wary about. Angela usually did it whenever she tried to get a feel for what was going on through Brennan's head, or for trying to figure out a way to wheedle out whatever the anthropologist was keeping mum about._

"_Booth gave it to me." She finally relents._

_Instead of a squeal, she is surprised when Ange places a hand on her shoulder. Brennan looks back up at her best friend and a soft smile graces her in return._

"_I figured as much," is all she says, her eyes darting back onto the letters adorning the bracelet._

_Temperance's eyes follow Angela's trinket hanging off of her wrist._

Ever since the night Booth gave it to her, she has rarely taken it off unless absolutely necessary. Dare she say, sometimes, even pushing the limit as to conduct examinations with it late at night when she is the only occupant left in the lab.

It was utterly irrational but having the bracelet close by, it comforts her.

The light on her desk casts the small charms to shine and captivate her.

Set in simple silver and white gold, Brennan feels a smile come upon her lips in fond remembrance of the night he left.

"_Booth…you shouldn't have," she whispered._

_Dr. Temperance Brennan was rarely left at a loss of words._

_Brennan paused and reviewed her words but almost always had something to say in return, though awkward and socially inept as it may be at times._

_Tempe, sometimes felt overwhelmed and stuttered, but Bones…_

"_Bones," as he bestowed that nickname on her, was a different matter altogether._

"_Bones" couldn't help but throw her arms around his neck as she clutched at him like no other ever had. He returned the sentiment and held her in his arms, made her feel safe and made her feel calm like no one ever had. Sometimes, words just weren't enough._

"_God, I love you." He whispered into her ear._

_If it was entirely possible, she gripped him even tighter and whispered right back into his, "And I, you." She pulled back slightly, looked into his eyes. "I do love you, Booth."_

_He smiled that full blown smile that never fails to bring one onto her face along with a feeling in her chest that made her lose her breath, a feeling she couldn't quite classify before._

_She brought her hand, the one clutching his gift, back around to examine the bracelet closely._

_Partners._

_As simple as that, the letters spelled it out._

"_Bones, I'm sorry."_

_Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, "For what? Don't tell me you're apologizing for doing your duty, Booth."_

_Booth sighed and laid a hand upon her cheek. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I'm sorry for almost leaving without giving you a proper goodbye."_

_She took that chance to send him a slight smirk, "Serves you right instead of asking me, Booth." Then she turned serious. "I'm glad enough that you still took a chance in saying goodbye, despite what you thought, in spite of what you must have felt. That took a lot of courage, Booth. Had our roles been reversed…I don't know if I would have had the strength it took for you to come to me tonight."_

_Booth had a slight grin, "You're telling me YOU would have jumped to conclusions? Really?" he teased. _

_She punched him lightly, "I knew for some time now that when it comes to you, rationality just takes the passenger seat."_

"_Backseat, Bones. 'Takes the backseat'." He couldn't help but automatically correct her with a larger grin._

_Then, having turned serious, he added, "I made a promise to myself and to you, Bones. No matter what, I would never leave you. Not without saying a word. I couldn't do that to you. I would never leave you willingly."_

"_Again, sometimes I wonder if I could be as strong as you are."_

"_Only because you make me," he whispered right before he leans in closer towards her._

_With bated breath, she felt herself move in to meet him halfway. Equals in everything…_

_And just as their lips finally meet, a sigh escapes her. How long had she waited for this?_

_Too long. Too damn—_

"Dr. Brennan."

She is snapped out of her reverie as she notes that the night guard is by her door.

"I'm sorry. I was obviously distracted. Do you need anything?" Brennan tries to make herself look busy, arranging and rearranging the files on her desk. No sense in hanging around any longer. She had stopped working hours ago, too distracted, too tired…

She looks up at the lack of response from… She racks her brain for the name of the night guard and nods inwardly as she remembers how Booth mentioned him before. Jerry, he said. Something about bringing the night shift guards take-out food or something.

The older man shifts from one foot to the other, "I'm sorry to disturb you anyway, Dr. Brennan, but a man asked me to give this to you."

He approaches cautiously and hands her a piece of paper.

She arches an eyebrow at his body language and feels like taking out her gloves just in case. Fighting the urge to work on that particular train of thought, she opens it and gasps.

Jerry wasn't sure what the paper held. However, the man who asked him to give it to her made him just a trifle bit worried at how she might handle whatever was written on it.

Her pale face proved him right.

X X X X X

_A/N II: Did I do this chapter justice? I hope I did. It's a wee bit taxing to write as of late, especially when work is all that's on your mind._

_I think I just want to take up training dolphins for a living. Heaven knows they might be better to work with._


End file.
